Phantasy Star Digiverse
by rjmiyaki
Summary: Light and Darkness once again must clash against each other. With the recent attacks of the SEEDS the Digidestined must fight with GUARDIANS, in order to keep the entire universe from falling to the mercy of the darkness.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Phantasy Star Universe on the PS2 was another one of my most favorable RPGs. Childhood memories. I still play it to this day. Though the animations needs a little or a lot more work. Dang. I still have the theme song of the beginning of every chapter in my head. Maybe why I like Final Fantasy games, since it's similar to those games. I just can't seem to get my mind off of the characters of Digimon, ever since seeing them during the summer, and to this day. It's one of my favorite TV shows. Either 2nd, or 1st. I mean, seriously. I just like the first season, or second season, or however it works! Amazon Instant Video says that Adventure 01 is split up into 2 seasons. As always, this story takes place after a few months after the end of Adventure 01. None of the stories that has been told on my page link up to new stories, unless I say it does.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Phantasy Star Universe OR "Save the World", By: Kelli Sae.**

_In a far away galaxy, lies a sun, orbited by three planets. The Gurhal System. A place inhabited by humans, and their creations: CASTs, Newmans, and Beasts. For 5 centuries, there has been war in between these races, in a seemingly never-ending conflict. Then, finally, there has been an era of peace, and prosperity for 100 years. But now, a darkness has awoken, and threatens the very universe. However, inside of a child's heart, can destroy the darkness. A Child of Light. Only, she, can relieve this threat from the universe. A threat at one end of the universe._

**_PROLOGUE_**

Kari Kamiya has a heart of light. She has little or no darkness inside of it. Either it's her kind and sweet-hearted personality, or the way she looks in people. Either way, she's picked to be the Digidestined of light. However, since a new threat has been discovered somewhere in the universe; a threat that could also mean the end of their world, the Digidestined are called back again, to the digital world, after around a few weeks. Kari might be needed the most for this job. It was in the far ends of the their own universe. After reunion moments, Gennai started to tell them the situation.

"Yes, I know after a few weeks, was the defeat of Apocalymon, another threat is upon us." Gennai said.

"No prob!" Tai said. "So, what evil digimon are we facing? Someone named Evilmon?"

"No. Actually, it's somewhere in the far ends of this universe." Gennai said. They were confused.

"Wait, something dangerous is probably at the other side of the universe?" Joe said.

"Yes. I fear the darkness that's going to surround there, could threaten the universe." Gennai said.

"The darkness?" Kari said.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"Great. Two universes in trouble again." Joe said.

"As if we haven't got enough of universe threatening threats." Agumon said.

"Well, maybe it's not that bad." Matt said.

"It could be a tiny thing." T.K. said.

"No. I fear it might be large." Gennai said. "But who knows? Anyway, I've learned the combination of Digicards to get you to the far ends of the universe."

"But, how will we get back?" Mimi said.

"Don't worry." Gennai said. "You'll find a way. Shouldn't be too tough for you Digidestined."

"Of course not!" Tai said.

"I don't know Tai." Sora said.

"We'll just destroy this threat, and, bam! Get back here to our own world." Tai said.

"But who knows what's over there?" Izzy said. "What if aliens tries to probe us?"

"Not this alien thing again." Mimi said.

"What? We are traveling to the other side to the universe." Izzy said.

"Well, we'll protect you from anything, that tries to probe you." Gatomon said.

"But, can we actually breathe over there?" Izzy said. "It is in space."

"Don't worry. There is a human race over there too." Gennai said. They were shocked.

"What!? Other humans are at the other side of the universe!?" Mimi exclaimed.

"Then, we'll blend in well." Tai said.

"At least they won't notice a few extra children." Kari said.

"I hope we find some place to stay." Joe said.

"There's no time to waste." Gennai said. "You must depart, now. Who knows? Maybe 2 hours later here, you'll return."

"If that's true, then we'd better not keep them waiting." Izzy said. They nodded, and started off to the door, under the pile of rubble, that was once Myotismon's castle. Tai entered in the combination, and the door opened.

"I hope we don't get mixed up, or something." Patamon said.

"I hope we don't get separated." Gabumon said.

"If we do, then we'll find each other...eventually." Tai said.

"That supposed to make us feel better?" Joe said.

"Just go already." Matt said. He jumped in first.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tai called out. He jumped in as well.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kari said.

"They always to be competitive with each other." T.K. said. They jumped in too. Then, everyone jumped in, with the door closing behind them.

* * *

Kari, Tai, Matt, and T.K. woken up, to be in a long alley, with their Digimon. It was rather inside, rather than outside.

"Oh, where are we?" Kari said.

"Some place in the other side of the universe?" Tai said.

"You think they have food here?" Agumon said.

"Gennai did say there were other humans here, so there must be." Matt said.

"But, where in the world are we?" Gatomon said.

"Hey, watch out!" A voice yelled. They looked behind them, to see a young man, on a hoverboard, jumping over them. He landed near them. "Sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

"No, it was our mistake." Kari said, bowing.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The person said.

"W-Why do you say that?" Tai said.

"Well, first of all, you're a couple of children wandering in an alley." The person said. "Second, you don't seem to be used to this place."

"N-No. No, not at all." Tai said. "We're just on our way to the, um...What was it again?"

"The Alliance Centennial Ceremony?" The person said.

"Y-Yep! Yep! The Ceremony." Tai said. "Gotta love the ceremonies."

"Yeah, I can tell you're lying there pal." The person said. Tai was stammering. "Alright, maybe we could see each other later, right now, I've gotta go meet up with my little sister, Lumia."

"Your little sister?" Tai said.

"Yeah." The person said, getting on his hoverboard again. "Name's Ethan Waber."

"Tai Kamiya." Tai said. "And this is my little sister, Kari."

"Hi." Kari said.

"Matt Ishida." Matt said. "And this is my little brother, T.K. Takaishi."

"Hey." T.K. said.

"Nice to meet you all, but, I've got to go." Ethan said. He was riding out of the alley, out of the their line of sights. They started to turn, when, they heard a crash.

"What was that!?" Kari exclaimed. They ran over, out of there. They saw Ethan got knocked over by a huge vehicle, that looks like a limo. "What happened!?"

"My leg! Dammit!" Ethan yelled. "Oh. S-Sorry! I didn't realized you guys were ther- Ow!"

"You okay Ethan!?" Tai said. They saw a woman came out of the vehicle.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The woman said. She looked traditional, like in Japan.

"What do you think?!" Ethan said, before seeing her.

"Well, it appears you've injured your leg." The woman said. She put her hand on it, and something glowed on it. The 8 were in awe. "How do you feel?" Ethan got up, and then stomped the leg. It was better.

"H-Hey. My leg...It's healed!" Ethan said. "Thank you! Hey, was that a TECHNIC? I'm Ethan Waber."

"My name is..." The woman started.

"Ma'am, we're going to be late for the ceremony." The driver said. She nodded, and went back in the vehicle, and left.

"Whoa. That was...interesting." Tai said.

"Oh man! I completely forgot! I'm going to be late too!" Ethan exclaimed. He then ran out of there, since his board got a little busted.

"Er...Us too!" Tai said.

"Wait for us!" T.K. called out.

**_*INTRO*_  
_"Save the World"_  
_By: Kelli Sae_**

_**Who said we are lost again in this lonely world?  
I say we can start again, we're on the same ship,  
It's called Starship Earth!**_

_**It is not too late.  
It's our home so don't say that it's fate.  
We must not give up,  
to build our future on our dreams.**_

_**We will never lie down and die,  
But we'll find a way to survive.  
We all have somebody we love,  
we know that's why we're here.**_

_**We battle for freedom.  
It is a battle against the Dark!  
I have my dreams,  
you know I'm not afraid of bleeding!**_

_**It is the time!**_

_**We battle for tomorrow.  
It is a battle against time!  
And we can do miracles,  
so take my hand!**_

_**We need to save this world!**_

_**Chapter 1:  
Of Light and Darkness**_

_Clyez City 1st Floor: Central Table_

They followed Ethan to the Central Table of a City, known as Clyez City.

"Okay, you guys can stop following me now." Ethan said. "Shouldn't be too long from the Ceremony."

"Well, we could get a little lost here, you know?" Tai said.

"Geez. You guys must have just gotten here." Ethan said.

"Hey Ethan! I'm over here!" A girl shouted, while waving.

"She your little sister?" Tai said.

"Geez Little sister." Ethan said. "Don't shout like that. It's embarrassing."

"Come on! I want to get good seats for the Ceremony!" Lumia said. "Oh, and who are they?"

"Oh, some kids that are new here." Ethan said. "They want to go to the Ceremony too."

"Oh, well, do they have parents?" Lumia said.

"Oh, um...You see...Our parents are at the Ceremony already." Tai said. "We just needed time to settle in."

"I like your toys." Lumia said.

"Oh, yeah." Kari said. "We've had them since we were little."

"You know, you and Lumia seem a lot similar to each other." Ethan said. "With a nice personality that is."

"Oh yeah. You sure do." Tai said.

"So, should we get to the ceremony?" T.K. said.

"Yeah Ethan! I want to get good seats!" Lumia said, while pulling Ethan's arm.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Ethan said.

"Yep. A lot like you Kari." Tai said.

"How can this place be in danger?" Kari said. "It's nice."

"In fact, this all looks far advanced than in our Earth." Agumon said.

"It's amazing how another race of Humans at the other side of the universe did this so much." Tai said.

"You guys going to just stand there?" Ethan said. "I'll give you a tour later."

"Oh, okay Ethan!" Kari said. They followed them. They went into an elevator, since the 2nd and 3rd floors were closed to non-security personnel during the ceremony. They went up to the fourth floor.

* * *

_Clyez City 4th Floor: PPT Spaceport_

"So where do we go?" Matt said.

"The Linear Line platform." Lumia said. "It's on to the right over there." They went over there.

* * *

_Linear Line Platform_

Lumia was pulling Ethan again.

"Come on Ethan! Faster!" Lumia said.

"Couldn't we take my airboard?" Ethan said.

"You know you're not supposed to ride two on a board." Lumia said. "Especially 6!" Someone bumped into Lumia. He was beatboxing.

"Watch it you klutz!" The person said.

"Klutz?" Tai said. "I think you are the klutz."

"Hey, what did you take from my little sister?" Ethan said.

"Hey, what the heck?! I stole nothing!" The man said.

"Lumia! Check your pockets." Ethan said. The person ran.

"Hey. My Meseta card! It's gone!" Lumia said.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tai yelled. "You stole from someone!" Too late. The person jumped into the next line, closed it's doors, and went off. "Oh man! What are the times for the next stop?"

"Oh, uh, now." Ethan said, getting on his airboard. He blasted off, onto the tracks!

"Ethan! Wait!" Kari shouted off. She sighed. "Sorta like you, big brother."

"Wait, what? I'd never do something reckless than that." Tai said.

"No, you did." Matt said.

At the next stop

Ethan got to the next stop, where the person got off. He lost track of him.

"Oh, where did he go?!" Ethan said. He went all around searching for him. He went off into the next area.

* * *

_Access Corridor: Block A-1_

He saw the shady guy in the next area, and then grabbed him.

"Ah! Gotcha!" Ethan said.

"You again!?" The man said. "I thought I told you to get lost!"

"Now give me back my sister's card!" Ethan said.

"Hey, buddy. You've got a problem with my brother?" A voice said. Two more guys walked up. One with an afro, and one who's big.

"Oh! Hiru!" The person said. "Man, this guy won't get off of my case!"

"Because you stole my sister's card!" Ethan said. Hiru was laughing.

"Now, now, now. Just relax boy." Hiru said. "We're the Vol brothers, okay? I'm sure you have heard of us. So why don't you just go back to the hole that you came from? Unless you want a piece of me. Understand chump?"

"And if I don't?" Ethan said.

"If you don't?!" Hiru said. They started to laugh. "I guess this punk hasn't heard of us after all! Now we'll make sure you never forget us." He then tried to punch Ethan, but he dodged, and punched back. "I guess you're a little tougher than you look."

"Ethan! There you are!" Lumia shouted off, while running with the gang.

"Lumia! You idiot! Get out of here!" Ethan said.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Kari said. "She came here because she was worried about you, and you're...uh...Fighting?"

"Wha?! Brothers! Grab them!" Hiru shouted.

"You guys! Run!" Ethan shouted out.

"Say no more!" Tai shouted back. They started to run, when Lumia got pulled on by the bigger brother.

"Lumia!" Kari shouted.

"Well now, you wouldn't want to have your little sister hurt, do we?" Hiru said.

"Damn you!" Ethan said. The other brother snuck up from behind Ethan, and kicked him. He was being held on. Hiru continued to punch him.

"This is horrible." Matt said.

"Alright. This can't stay a secret anymore." Tai said. "Guys, go get them."

"With pleasure." Agumon said. The Digimon stopped acting like toys, and went into fighting positions. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot fire at Hiru.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled. It hit Hiru.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled. It hit the brother that was holding onto Ethan.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled. It hit the brother that was holding onto Lumia. Ethan got to his little sister.

"Lumia, are you alright?" Ethan said.

"Yeah. I think so." Lumia replied. Ethan turned to the group.

"Whoa. Those look like real monsters." Ethan said. "And you're controlling them?"

"Right. We're Digimon." Agumon said. "It stands for Digital Monster."

"I never knew they came out with technology that can make these monsters." Ethan said.

"I like the one that looks like a cat." Lumia said.

"Well, er...You see...We're uh..." Tai started.

"Screw this! You're going to pay now!" Hiru shouted. He got out a dagger that looks like it's made of energy.

"Uh oh." T.K. said.

"Just stay behind us." Ethan said.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice yelled. It was a man that looks human, but is not.

"Damn! A Guardian!" One of the brothers said.

"Looks like you guys got lucky this time." Hiru said. They left the scene.

"He-Hey! Come back here!" Ethan said.

"Huh. I'm not surprised." The person said. "Most of these low lifes don't have the bely for a real fight. Are all of you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you sir." Kari said, bowing.

"You rescued us." Lumia said.

"Yeah, thanks for getting in our way." Ethan said.

"What?" The person said.

"Ethan! This man saved our lives!" Tai said.

"I could have handled those guys fine by myself." Ethan said. "More or less with these kids' Digital Monsters."

"I've never heard of Digital Monsters." The person said.

"Y-You don't?" Ethan said. "Then, are you guys lying to me?" Kari sighed.

"No. It's not that. You see. We're...actually from the other side of the universe." Kari said.

"Other side?" The person said. "Interesting, so you're human?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Tai said.

"And they have these Digital Monsters?" The person said.

"Well, sorta." T.K. said. "Our people aren't used to them, so we have to hide them. Otherwise, they're in another world."

"That's basically inside of a computer." Matt said.

"Well, I won't do any guardian business on you, as long as you don't try to harm the public." The person said.

"We'll never try to harm anyone." Tai said.

"Well that's good." The person said.

"Well, I still think I could have taken those guys one on three." Ethan said.

"Oooh. Sounds like you're a tough guy." The person said.

"Want to find out?" Ethan said.

"Ethan! Stop being so stupid!" Lumia said. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him. Come on Ethan! We're going to be late!"

"Oh, right." Tai said. "Thanks!" They left, with Ethan looking back at the guardian.

"So, why exactly is Ethan acting this way?" Patamon said.

"Oh, I don't know." Lumia said. "He's always like this in front of a Guardian."

"Might want to be one some day." Tai said.

"I doubt they let us on." Matt said.

"What? It's nice to be on stuff." Tai said. They left to go to the Ceremony room.

* * *

They saw hundreds of people inside. On the monitor, the same girl that healed Ethan was on there.

"Huh?! That girl...!" Ethan said.

"What? Mirei? She's the Divine Maiden." Lumia said.

"Divine Maiden?" Gatomon said.

"She's part of the Gurhal Faith, the symbol of communication." Lumia said. "They say she can see everything."

"Everything? Whoa." Matt said. People was shouting, Maiden. Including Lumia and soon Kari.

"I pray that the Holy Light may touch you all, and bathe you in its warmth." Mirei said.

"Holy Light." Kari said. "That's me. I'm basically the Digidestined of Light."

"Digidestined?" Ethan said. "Wait. You were destined for something."

"Yeah. We've saved our world from the evil Digimon." Kari said.

"Saved it?!" Ethan exclaimed. "Whoa. You guys must be really special then."

"Sure is." Tai said. Silence was in the room, as the Divine Maiden was seeing something. Something far away.

"What? What is this...?" Mirei said. She saw balls of light shoot from some sort of hole. Suddenly, the bunches of ships behind her started to be blasted by them.

"What's that?!" Tai exclaimed.

"What did she see?" Gatomon said.

"Everyone listen! You must leave this place, now!" Mirei yelled. Soon the Space colony was blasted too!

"We've got to get out of here!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Could this be why we were called here?" Kari said.

"We need to go! Come on Kari!" Ethan said.

"R-Right! I'm coming!" Kari said. They ran out of there.

* * *

_Access Corridor: Block A-1_

The Guardian that the group saw earlier, was doing evacuations, leading people to the evac area.

"Hey, you're that guy!" Ethan said.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior before." Lumia said.

"There's no time to worry about that." The guardian said. "You must get up with the others!"

"Why is it that guardians tell everyone what to do?" Ethan said. "We're going the other way. Come on Lumia!" He went into the door behind the guardian.

"Ethan! Come back here!" Kari shouted.

"I'm so sorry." Lumia said. "Ethan! Wait!" She went along as well.

"We should make sure they're safe." Patamon said.

"We'll be okay." Tai said. "We promise." They left as well.

* * *

_Linear Line Platform_

They were panting as they caught up to Ethan and Lumia.

"Ethan...what are you thinking?" Matt said.

"We don't have to listen to Guardians all the time." Ethan said. "Guess we've got a long walk ahead of us."

"I-Is that even safe?" T.K. said.

"With your Digimon, it should be no prob." Ethan said.

"We don't rely on them all the time." Tai said. "They need energy, and if they run out, they can't fight anymore."

"Just great." Ethan said. "Shouldn't be much of a long walk though." Something was shaking, and Lumia ran. "Lumia! Get over here!"

"I can't! I'm scared!" Lumia said. Soon, rubble fell.

"Lumia!" Ethan yelled. They dropped down. As soon as the quake stopped, they got up.

"Is everyone alright?" Gabumon said.

"Lumia!" Ethan yelled. "Are you alright!?"

"I think so." Lumia said. The rubble didn't pile onto her, and there was considerable room. "But there's so much rubble, I can barely see you!"

"We'll go get help! You stay put, understand?" Ethan said.

"O-Okay. I'll wait here. Just hurry!" Lumia said. They ran to go find help.

* * *

_Access Corridor: Block A-1_

"Look at this mess." Matt said.

"I guess everyone has been evacuated." Ethan said. They saw people getting medical care by the medics.

"I hope they'll be alright." Kari said.

"Don't worry." Tai said. "They will." They couldn't find anyone that doesn't have their hands full, so they went into the next area.

* * *

_Access Corridor: Block B-1_

They ran, while feeling another collapse.

"Was that another collapse!?" Matt said.

"I hope Lumia's safe." Ethan said.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe." Tai said. They went through the door, and saw the same guardian.

"Sorry kid. I'm too busy to chat right now." The guardian said. "You better get to shelter..."

"My sister! She's trapped behind some rubble. You've got to help me!" Ethan said.

"Calm down. I'll call headquarters." The guardian said. "Headquarters, this is Leo. I've got a female civilian trapped behind debris. Requesting help." He revealed his name.

*Roger. We'll dispatch assistance as soon as possible.* The caller said.

"Got it." Leo said. "You see kid. Help's on the way." Ethan sighed.

"Thanks. I really mean it." Ethan said.

"S'alright. Don't sweat it." Leo said.

"You see? Guardians aren't all that bad." Kari said.

"Yeah. No one was around, and I didn't know what to do." Ethan said.

"Hey. What happened here? Where's that Bravado that I saw earlier?" Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Ethan said, looking away.

"Hey hey, no harm meant." Leo said. "Just glad you didn't do anything rash this time."

"Us too." Tai said.

"Hey, is this your weapon?" Kari said. She had some sort of bow, that looks advanced.

"No, but glad you found that." Leo said. "It's dangerous. Even if it doesn't seem to have projectiles on it, it can create arrows made of the ether energy inside of it."

"Ether energy?" Kari said. Leo was about to grab it, when a rumble came on. Something fell again, only it wasn't just rubble. It was some sort of alien pod. "W-What is that!?"

"Something's coming out of it! Be careful." Leo said. A monster came out of the pod. "Damn!" He got out a blaster, but the monster hit him, before he could blast it.

"Oh no! Are you alright!?" Kari said. The monster was about to attack again.

"This monster's so fast, I can't get close enough to hit him!" Gatomon said.

"Just have to borrow this for a little bit." Ethan said, getting the weapon from the guardian. He began to blast the monster, as he dodged the attacks. "I-Is he dead?" The monster was barely holding on.

"Not yet!" Tai exclaimed. "Watch out!" The monster was about to attack again, when an arrow hit it. It fell flat dead.

"What happened?" T.K. said.

"I-I got it!" Kari said.

"Kari?! You could have gotten hurt!" Tai said.

"Yeah! That monster could have hit you too!" Ethan said.

"I was only trying to help." Kari said.

"Well...just, tell us when you're going to be doing something like that, alright?" Ethan said.

"Ethan!" Tai said.

"What? She shot that thing well." Ethan said. "And this is maybe why you were brought here."

"What is that thing anyway?" Agumon said.

"It's not a Digimon." Patamon said. They heard Leo struggling.

"Oh! Are you alright!?" Kari said.

"Where are you hurt?" Ethan said.

"I-I can't move. I'm paralyzed." Leo said.

"What do we do?" Tai said.

"Help is coming, soon..." Leo said. "Your sister might still be in trouble. Take the weapons, and go save your sister."

"But, Kari can't fight!" Tai said.

"D-Don't worry." Leo said. "Once I saw those eyes, I knew she has something inside. Something powerful. Now might be the time to unleash the full potential of that power. I can see the same fire inside of you children eyes too. Don't worry about me. Go, and save that girl. The name's Leogini Santosa Berafort. My friends call me Leo."

"Leo...Got it." Kari said. "My name is Kari Kamiya, and this is my brother Tai."

"My name is T.K. Takaishi." T.K. said.

"I'm Matt Ishida." Matt said. "T.K.'s my little brother."

"Ethan Waber." Ethan said.

"Waber?" Leo said.

"What?" Ethan said.

"No, forget it." Leo said. "Hang on to this comm terminal. We'll stay in contact. You children don't get split up, okay?" They nodded.

"I'm not big on following guardians, but for Lumia's sake, I'll do what you say." Ethan said.

"Please do." Leo said.

"The way back is blocked by rubble!" Agumon said.

"Probably from the monster." Gabumon said.

"Keep going down this corridor, until you find another platform on the Linear Line, then go up the line, until you reach the platform where your sister is trapped." Leo said. "Make your way there first. As soon as relief forces meet up with me, I'll catch up to you."

"All right." Ethan said.

"Also, here's GUARDIAN equipment." Leo said. "You guys might be attacked again. Your Digital Monsters may help you, but when they can't you have to be safe. And remember Kari, I'm letting you use that bow for protection, not for keeps...Though you did say you kids were destined to save us for something...We'll talk later. Right now, go. Remember the photon arts too."

"Um...Alright." Kari said. Ethan got a saber and the handgun. For the weapons, it can vary, whether they can only be held with two hands, or one. Other than that, they can equip a saber weapon and a handgun weapon.

"Oh, and let Ethan store whatever things you find. You don't have the Nano Transformers on the back of people's necks. They can store even larger objects for you." Leo said.

"Oh, okay." Tai said.

"Let's just hope Lumia's okay." Kari said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Phantasy Star Universe**

_Access Corridor: Block B-2_

They ran off into the next corridor, with Ethan's comm beeping.

*Ethan. Can you hear me?* Leo said.

"Loud and clear." Ethan said.

"Leo talking to you?" Tai said.

"Yeah." Ethan replied.

*It shouldn't be far to the next platform. Just keep going down that passage.* Leo said. *I think there are Emergency Supplies in the northeast corner. Break open the boxes to find some.*

"Okay." Ethan replied. "Okay. Stay close to us. We're going to get through here. Leo said there were emergency supplies in the northeast corner." They nodded, and went through the whole room, to the northeast corner.

"I got this." Agumon said. He broke open the three boxes, and found eight devices, and a sword.

"Hey, a sword." Tai said, picking it up.

"Yeah, but, what are these devices?" Kari said. Ethan's comm beeped.

*If I'm correct, there should be a sword, and eight Nano Transitor.* Leo said.

"Hey guys. Those devices are Nano Transitors." Ethan said.

"You mean the thing on the back of your neck?" T.K. said.

"So, how do we, you know, install it?" Tai said. Ethan helped put it on the backs of their necks. It was the design that is supposed to go below the collars of the shirts.

"There we go." Ethan said. "Now you'll be like any other citizen."

"Right." Tai said. The comm beeped again.

*Alright. Now that you have the Nano Transitor on, there should be an extra Saber, and Handgun in them.* Leo said.

"An extra Saber and Handgun in them?" Ethan said.

"These monsters are coming out of space." T.K. said. The sword that Tai had disappeared from his hands.

"W-Where did it go!?" Tai exclaimed.

"It probably went into the Nano Transitor." Ethan said.

*The Nano Transitor sends a signal to all acceptable objects in your hands to the device itself.* Leo said on the comm.

"That's pretty amazing." Kari said. Kari still had the bow in her hands, and it went into her Nano Transitor.

"Anyway. There supposed to be a Saber and a Handgun in there?" Agumon said.

"Yeah." Ethan said.

"Well, I guess it is for protection, but don't really use them, unless if they're for an emergency." Tai said.

"We will." Kari and T.K. said. They continued off into the next area.

*The Comm terminal should have some spares in it.* Leo said. *Lend them a few.*

"Hey guys. Here." Ethan said, giving communicators to them. "There were extras in the terminal."

"Thanks Ethan." Kari said. They equipped them.

* * *

_Access Corridor: Block B-3_

They saw a whole bunch of monsters in there.

"What are these things?" Kari said.

"They don't look like Digimon." Gatomon said.

*Don't worry. I'll guide you through there.* Leo said, in their ears. *There should be emergency photon arts in the Sabers. Remember them, and you'll master being able to fight in battle.*

"Course, we'll try not to make a habit of fighting." Tai said. "That's what our Digimon are for." They saw one monster with saber looking arms trying to attack them(Delsaban). The children ran out of its way, but Ethan then slashed the Delsaban, using Rising Strike. One other Delsaban tried to come after Kari. She activated the transitor, and has the Saber and Handgun. She's not so used to a Saber and a gun, but if it means to protect herself, and others, then she'll go with it. Surprisingly, she gotten used to it fast, and destroyed the Delsaban. But was it really her, or something else? Whatever it was, she was able to fight, along with the rest of them. Unknowingly, their Digivices were flashing.

"Geez. These monsters are tough." T.K. said. "And, how am I fighting like this?"

"You mean it's not really you?" Matt said.

"Yeah. It's like, suddenly, I know these moves, and how to control a gun." T.K. said.

"Whatever it is, if it's helping you, then just go with it." Tai said. "We're going to need it."

"We don't have a lot of time." Ethan said. "Let's go!"

"Oh, right." Kari said. They proceeded to the next area.

* * *

_Access Corridor: Block C-1_

Two of the Vol Brothers are in the area.

"Huh!? Oh, it's you again!" Tai said.

"It's those kids from before!" No Vol said. "Guess you didn't make it in time either, eh?"

"We never finished what we started back there, but we don't have time to right now for the likes of you." Ethan said.

"Hey, hold up!" No Vol said. "Can you guys give us a little help?"

"We can't find our big brother Hiru!" Do Vol said.

"Why would we help you?" Tai said. "You tried to hurt us last time!"

"You guys are trying to get out too." No Vol said. "Even if those children are armed and dangerous, it's still kinda risky to be wandering around here. Come on, let's help each other out!"

"...All right...Whatever." Ethan said.

"Great, great. I'm the middle brother, No Vol." No Vol said.

"I'm the third brother, Do Vol." Do Vol said. "Thanks for offering help."

*The comm terminal should have some spares. Lend them to those two.* Leo said.

"Right." Ethan said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" No Vol said. He has Dual Handguns.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Do Vol said. He has weapons known as Knuckles. It's self-explanatory.

'These two have a lot of spirit in them.' Kari thought. "Okay, then we should get going." They went off. In the next room, the door that leads to the Linear Line Platform was locked.

"Hey, this door is locked." Tai said.

*What!? At times like this, the doors in the vicinities should be open...Oh, wait a minute. I think I understand why. A little while ago, I received a report from the troops who are making their way there.* Leo said. *With those creatures around, it looks like the security system has been compromised.*

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Ethan said.

*Calm down. The security has the ability to repair itself to a certain event, but since the system was under abnormal stress, you would need an Info Key.* Leo said.

"The console says the key type is a cursor mark." Tai said.

*There should be a band of creatures that's causing disorder to that console.* Leo said. *Receive the key, and eliminate the band of creatures causing disorder to the console, and the door will open.*

"All right. I guess we do need your help." Tai said, to the two Vol Brothers.

"I guess there's no other way around it." No Vol said.

"We got your back!" Do Vol said.

'Well, it's for your guys' sake as much as Ethan's.' Kari thought. They went off into another room, where there were many monsters in there. There were little monsters, called Pannons. One big monster that looked like a rhino, named Sendillan.

"This one looks like a rhino!" Tai said.

"Uh, what's this Rhino you're talking about?" Do Vol said.

"Forget it." Matt said. The Sendillan was about to ram them, when they dodged it. They shot at it, while it was trying to ram them. Kari and T.K. took care of the Pannons. Soon after crashing into a few boxes, and breaking them, Tai found the Info Key.

"Hey, I got the key!" Tai said. "The right one!"

"All right. Let's go." Ethan said. They went back to the door, and unlocked it. But before unlocking it, 4 Delsabans stood in their way.

"I don't think they would let us go that easy." Tai said. Kari switched, and got the Longbow out. In its name, it's pretty long, though shrank to her size. It shoots rather far, and does a good amount of damage, though it is a little bit damaged, so it does a little less damage than it's capable of doing. Surprisingly, she wasn't having trouble with it. Although, they are fighting their way through, they still have to find more keys to unlock the doors. Going through the place, just to get to the Linear Line Platform is a real maze. Although, they did find their way to the platform.

* * *

_Linear Line Platform_

They all got down to the tracks, where the trains aren't working. Hiru was there, searching for his brothers, who walked up behind him.

"B-Brother!" Do Vol said.

"Do!? Is that you!?" Hiru said. "Along with No!?"

"Hiru! We've been looking all over for you!" Do Vol said.

"You guys alright?" Hiru said.

"W-We're fine. How about you, Brother?" Do Vol said.

"We've been so worried." No Vol said.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Hiru said. "I can take care of myself against the couple of monsters here."

"Looks like they're taken care of on this end." Ethan said.

*Perfect timing. The Relief forces just arrived. I'm on my way to your location now." Leo said.

"We still haven't found the rest of our friends." T.K. said.

*Don't worry. I bet they're safe somewhere in this colony.* Leo said.

"Anyway, glad we helped reunite you guys!" Kari said.

"Oh! It's you twerps again!" Hiru said.

"GUARDIAN relief forces are on their way. You should be safe now." Tai said. "Go back the way we came, and you'll be picked up by them."

"We have to find my sister, so we're going to go out now." Ethan said.

"Well, you did do a pretty good job of taking care of my brothers." Hiru said. "I guess I should thank you. So...Well..."

"You may seem like children, but you're also great at fighting, we'll give you that." No Vol said.

"Yeah, thanks." Do Vol said.

"Okay..." Matt said.

'This is kind of weird.' Ethan thought.

"Alright. So now that we got that out of the way, we're back squared. Normal. So don't expect to be a friends the next time around." Hiru said.

"Wait, what?" Kari said.

"Boo Hoo. We're heartbroken. No really." Tai said. The brothers walked past them, back to where they came.

"Okay. Let's get going to the other platform." Matt said. They nodded, and started off to the platform that Lumia is trapped in. The door to the other platform is blocked off by rubble. They then heard voices.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" One voice said.

"We have to do something." Another voice said.

"Who's there?" Kari said.

"Huh? Kari!?" Voice 1 said. Kari recognized it.

"Sora!?" Kari said.

"Sora! There you are!" Tai said.

"Tai too!? Oh, we're stuck here!" Mimi said.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out." Ethan said.

"Who's that?" Palmon said.

"Don't worry." T.K. said. "He's one of our friends here."

"It's going to take a while to get the rubble out." Gabumon said.

*Aren't there a set of goggles in that equipment I gave you?* Leo said.

"I don't remember any goggles." Ethan said. "The only ones I see are the ones on Tai's head."

*Check harder.* Leo said. Ethan checked in the equipment harder.

"Here they are! I must have missed them from before." Ethan said.

"Er...Okay, then." Tai said. Ethan put them on.

*Use the goggles to see parts of the debris that can be safely removed." Leo said. Ethan saw some spots, and slashed them off.

"If only I had cool goggles like that." Tai said. The debris was removed, and the door opened.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah! Thanks guys!" Biyomon said. She noticed Ethan. "Oh, is this your new friend?"

"Yeah. Ethan Waber." Ethan said.

"Nice to meet you." Sora said. "I'm Sora, and my partner is Biyomon."

"I'm Mimi, and this is my partner, Palmon."

"I'm Izzy, and this is my reliable partner, Tentomon."

"I'm Joe, and this is my cool partner, Gomamon."

"Nice to meet you all. But, we've got to go." Ethan said.

"His sister is trapped somewhere up ahead." Kari said.

"Sister?" Sora said.

"Yeah. Got to go." Ethan said.

"Hey, if your sister is in danger, then we're coming too." Mimi said.

"Well, if you can help, then thanks." Ethan said.

"We'll always help other people." Joe said.

"Here. We had more of these." Kari said, handing the rest of them, Nano Transitors.

"What are they?" Izzy said.

"Nano Transitors." Tai said. "They let you do a ton of cool stuff."

"Like this." Kari said. She demonstrated by getting her Longbow out, with a quick flash of light on her hand.

"Whoa! That's something you don't see everyday!" Joe said.

"Prodigious! This advanced technology continues to amaze me!" Izzy said.

"But, wait. Isn't that bow dangerous?" Tentomon said. "Why is Kari holding something like that?"

"It's just for protection. There's a Saber and Handgun in those transitors too." Tai said.

"I'm not up to any fighting." Mimi said.

"Well, then the monsters will make you into treats." Gatomon said.

"Ethan? Where'd you go?" Kari said.

"Over here. I'm just trying to free this woman." Ethan said, having the goggles on. He freed a woman from under rubble.

"Oh, thank you!" The woman said. "You're with the GUARDIANS, are you?"

"Er...well..." Ethan started.

"Just as I thought! You can always rely on the GUARDIANS!" The woman said. "The GUARDIANS are truly the salvation of our country. No, the salvation of every single person in the Gurhal System!"

"Ah, okay." Ethan said. "If you wait here, Relief forces should meet up with you."

"Okay! I thank you so much!" The woman said. "I owe you my life! There are probably more that need saving. Good luck!" They walked away, while the others got their Nano Transitors on. They also got the comms on.

*I understand that you found your other friends.* Leo said.

"Yeah." T.K. replied.

*Well, nice to meet the other 4 of you.* Leo said.

"What the woman said back there...I'm no Guardian. I don't even deserve her praise." Ethan said.

"Guardian or not, you are saving lives, aren't you?" Mimi said.

*Sounds like her gratitude went where is should have gone.* Leo said. *You saved her, that's the truth.*

"I guess." Ethan said. He was silent.

"What's the matter?" Gomamon said.

"I still hated the Guardians." Ethan said.

"This again?" Agumon said.

"I always hated them, form being a little boy, but now, I think I was...mistaken." Ethan said.

"A little boy?" Tai said.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"When I was a little boy, my father was a Guardian." Ethan said. "And..."

"Did he...Get...you know...KIA?" Joe said.

"Yeah." Ethan said. "He was trying to save a stranger's life. It was so hard on my mom, making ends meet alone. And then, she died soon after Lumia."

"So that's why Lumia doesn't understand your hate on the GUARDIANS much." Tai said.

"Well, now, let's not let another of your family die today." Kari said. "Let's go save her."

*Right. I'll meet you all up ahead at the other Linear Line Platform.* Leo said. *And remember Ethan, don't be afraid of asking help now and then. You can't always do things by yourself. Even if it's at the cost of our own lives, we'll always help others. I never thought of leaving being a GUARDIAN once. I'm proud of the work we do. And I'm sure that your father felt the same way.*

"We're proud to save our world too." Tai said. "There's so much that happened when saving the Digital World, that could have killed us. I even thought of getting my little sister out of there, when she got too sick to go on for a little while."

*As long as you save lives, and keep your team members safe, you're a great leader if the team.* Leo said.

"...There's no time for this." Tai said. "We need to go save Lumia."

"The line has to be up ahead." Ethan said. They continued off into the next Linear Line Platform.

* * *

_Linear Line Platform_

"There's no mistaking it. This is the platform by the viewing plaza." Ethan said.

"Lumia should be up ahead!" Kari said. They sprinted off to a huge pile of rubble at the end.

"Lumia!" Ethan shouted.

"Ethan!?" Lumia shouted.

"Are you hurt!?" Tai said.

"No. I'm just fine." Lumia said.

"The GUARDIAN relief forces are on their way. Just hang tight." Ethan said.

"What? But you hate the GUARDIANS." Lumia said.

"Well, I may have been wrong about them." Ethan said. Something shook again.

"Is this another tremor!?" Izzy said.

"Get back!" Ethan yelled. They all jumped away from in which a monster crashed onto from the ceiling. It was the same monster from before. It was known as a SEED-Vance.

"What is it!? What's happening!?" Lumia shouted.

"Don't worry about it Lumia!" Tai shouted.

"Just get behind as far as you can!" Ethan shouted.

"This is going to take a while." Joe said. Kari got out the Longbow again, and shot the monster. Apparently, it was stronger than the last one they faced, so one or two shots didn't work. Kari kept on shooting it, while Ethan performed Rising Strikes on him. It stuns an enemy, so it was very effective. Though the monsters had other plans. The SEED-Vance knocked them down, by it's tendrils, which it dug underground, and struck them.

'So, this monster is going to strike us, while we attack.' Kari thought, trying to get up. 'This is going to be harder then I thought.' The Digimon were helping in too. She got out the Saber and Handgun combination again. 'If this monster wants to see what we're capable of, then I'll show it!' Unknowingly, her Digivice was reacting like crazy, yet she doesn't realize it. She went forward, and started to perform the same Photon Arts Ethan was doing. Only this time they were more powerful.

'Whoa. Kari suddenly got more power.' Tai said. 'How is she fighting so good like this? Then again, how are WE fighting this good. Sora and the others just got the Saber and Handguns, and they already got used to them. What's going on?'

'This monster isn't going to hurt Lumia! I won't let anyone else die here today!' Kari thought. The Digivice showed her symbol of Crest of Light. She landed a sweet Handgun and Rising Strike combo. The SEED-Vance fell flat dead. After a few moments, Kari shook her head. "What?...What just happened?"

"Kari...You...You killed that monster!" Tai said. "Way to go!"

"But...I...I don't think that was actually me." Kari said. "It felt like something else was helping me."

"Really?" Matt said.

"Could it be something about the Nano Transitors?" Izzy said.

"No, can't be." Ethan said.

"Hey! You all right there?" Leo said, with a couple of GUARDIANS.

"Y-Yeah. We're alright." Kari said.

"Sorry it took so long. Are all of you okay?" Leo said.

"Yeah. Lumia especially." Ethan said.

"I meant to come earlier, but we were shorthanded everywhere." Leo said. "Guys, get going on that rubble."

"Yes sir!" Guardian 1 said.

"Right away!" Guardian 2 said. They went to get Lumia out.

"You did this?" Leo said.

"Yeah. But it mostly was Kari." Ethan said.

"It wasn't actually me there." Kari said. "It was something else. I can't really describe it. It was like something else was helping me."

"Really?" Leo said. "Since you came here, and heard about them, ever thought one day of being a Guardian?"

"A Guardian?" Tai said.

"Well, it sounds interesting." Kari said. "If we get to help people that is. Besides. We know why we're here in the first place. Something over here was going to threaten the Universe."

"Maybe we should stick around this place for a while, until we find out what caused this." Izzy said.

"Well, if you make an affordable presentation, maybe headquarters will let you in." Leo said.

"R-Really!?" Kari exclaimed. "They can actually let a couple of young kids like us on GUARDIAN duties?"

"Trust me, there is many things that your world don't match here." Leo said.

"Well, if they can let us on...Then...we'll think about it." Tai said.

"Watch your step." Guardian 1 said to Lumia, as they got her out.

"Ethan!" Lumia called out. She went and hugged her big brother.

"It's okay little sister. I'm here now." Ethan said.

"Reminds me of us." Kari said.

"Yeah." Tai said. "Seeing the faces of an accomplished mission, and a saved life, maybe it could be great to join the GUARDIANS, after what happened today."

"Hey, just because you are going to be GUARDIANS, doesn't mean you should replace us." Gatomon said.

"Don't worry. Nothing can replace you guys." Tai said. They looked at the happy Brother and Sister again.

* * *

On the Orbital news network

_The First meteorites that have struck the first and third planets, Parum and Moatoob, have finally reached the second planet Neudaiz early this morning, with truly horrifying results. The meteors have left a path of destruction in their wake, contaminating the earth wherever they struck. The local fauna has grown increasingly hostile, along with the reports of new and unknown lifeforms. Due to the shape of the meteorites, and emerging unidentified lifeforms from within, authorities have begun to call these objects, SEEDS. The SEED destruction, which started at the Alliance Centennial Ceremony, has reached astronomical porportions. A galaxy-wide state of emergency has been declared. The planetary governments have mobilized the Alliance Military Force for relief efforts. Stability is the AMF's first priority, in order to prevent further casualties. Obel Dallgun, who leads the GUARDIANS, has issued a statement. Presented here is a portion of his speech. But could it be too late? Experts are predicting another wave of SEED attacks soon. However, GUARDIAN Leogini has made a discovery from the attack on the colony. 8 kids with unknown monsters they control named, Digimon, known as Digital Monsters, have came to the Colony recently. These kids and Digimon are from the other side of the universe, where another race of humans are. Experts say, that they are transported from their world, millions of light years away from this part. They are now trying to find a way of connecting to our new brethren world, known as Planet Earth, in what is called the Milky Way Galaxy, to the Gurhal System. But who knows about this threat, these kids say. If they did save their and another world connected to it, known as the Digital World, from another threat, can they prevent, or fight these upcoming SEED attacks? Will it actually be safe for the other race of humans, to find a way to Planet Earth? Reporting live from the GUARDIANS Colony._

* * *

The entire group was looking at the entrance of the GUARDIAN headquarters.

"Are you sure about this?" Ethan said.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Kari said.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Ethan said.

"Are you sure they'll accept you guys?" Gatomon said.

"We did save Lumia, and our world." Sora said.

"And now, we're going to find out what's happening in this part of the universe." Tai said.

"Yeah." Kari said. "Let's go." They walked up the stairs to the headquarters, with the hope to be GUARDIANS.

* * *

_Kari and her friends start their training as GUARDIANS on the planet Parum. Who is the mysterious partner that they are paired with? Who are the strange mother and child that they meet on Parum, a planet controlled by CASTS._

_Next time on Phantasy Star Digiverse_  
_**Chapter 2:  
Typical Lives**_


End file.
